customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
100 Favorite Sing Along Songs Of Barney (1999)
Barney's Movie Theaters (2000) is a Barney Home Video that was released on August 25th, 2000 : previous next Song List : Barney's Night Before Christmas] More Barney Songs #Barney Them Song #Sarasponda #Miss Marry Mask #Captain Federsword Song #Wibbly Wobbly Woo #Ooh It's Captain Feadersword #Nye Nye Nye #Five Senses Song #We are Little Robots #Someone to Love You Forever #Puttin' On a Show #Hannah's Flapper Dance #I Can Be Anything #The Animal Fair #When the Circus Comes to Town #Here Kitty Kitty #Taking Turns #When I Walk Out of The Classroom #BJ Song #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #The Friendship Song #Way Up in the Tree #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #What If You Could Be In The Spotlight #Puttin' On a Show (Reprise) #The More We Share Together #The Parade Song #We are Barney and The Backyard Gang #Showtime Remixs Medely #Help Protect Our Earth #Apples and Bannana's #Skating Skating #It's Nice Just to Be Me #Wild West Medely #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Growing #Danny the Magnifacent #Alloutte #Blue Danube Waltz #Down By The Bay #A Frog Went a Wooning Go #The Mexican Hat Dance #Hannah's Flapper Song #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-Dee-Ya #Copycat Sisters #Happy Dancin' #We've Got Shoes #My Family Just Right for Me #Peanut Butter #The Ants Go Marching #It's Okay to Cry #A Camping We Will Go #If All the Raindrops #BINGO #Do Your Ears Hang Low #Looby Loo #The Stranger Song #Old Brass Wagon #Hey Hey The Gangs All Here #Baby Bumblebee #Humpty Dumpty #Hickery Dickery Dock #This Little Piggy #Hello, Hello, Hello #Ive Been Working on the Railroad #Little Bunny Foo Foo #For He's a Jolly Good Fellow #Hokey Pokey #Hurry Hurry Drive That Firetruck #There are Seven Days #Alphabet Song #Mr. Knickerbocker #Baby Bop Song #Baby Bop Street Dance #Bubble Bubble Bath #You're a Grand Old Flag #The Winksters Song #Take Me Out to the Ball Game #Rain Medely #I am a Fine Musician #Three Little Monkeys #Musical Castle Sing Along Medely #Look at Me im Three #Here in the Forest #Its a Great Day #Wave the Flags #Knights Dance #Castles So High (Reprise) #Musical Castle Costumes Medely #Im the King #Musical Castle Celebration Medely #Its a Great Day (Reprise) #Koobaburra #The Sister Song #When I Grow Up #Bubbles #The Waitress Song #This Little Light of Mine #Down In My Heart #He's Got the Whole World #My God Is So Big #The B-I-B-L-E #Joshua Fought the Battle of Jericho #God's Way #Zacchaues #This Is My Commandment #Love Your Neighbor #Give Me Oil in My Lamp #Piece Like a River #Jesus Loves the Little Children #Who Built the Ark #Jacob's Ladder #I Got Shoes #Gospel Ship #God's Love #Father's Abraham #Promised Land #Wise Man Built His House Upon the Rock #Fishers a Man / Peter James & John In A Sailboat #Its a Mericle #Oh How I Love Jesus #I Will Sing Of The Mercies / Learning On the Everlasting Arms #The Airplane Song #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #If I'd Lived Under the Sea #Sea Medely #The Rainbow Song #What I Want to Be #Mister Sun #The Happy Wanderer #The Wheels on the Bus #My Aunt Came Back #Pop Goes the Weasel #Tinkerputt Song #Getting Ready for Bed #Splashin' In The Bath #Brushing My Teeth #Swingin' Up to the Stars #It's Good to Be Home #Listen to The Night Time #Roll Over #The Sleep Song #Nighty Night #Time for Dreams #Star Medely #The Sleeping Princess #Mother Goose Nursery Rhymes Medely #Frere Jacques #Wynklen Blynken and Nod #Sheep Medely #Hooray It's Your Birthday #The Not So Magical Musician #Evreybody Needs a Nap #It's Time to Celebrate #All The Pretty Little Ponnies #Hush Little Baby #Blanket of Love #Bedtime With Barney #Lavander's Blue #Good Night #Let's Play Together #Rig-a-Jig-Jig #The Land of Make Believe #Games #Activicty Medely #Laugh With Me #What Can We Play on a Rainy Day #Once Upon a Time #Sing a Song of People #If I Had One Wish #Baby Bop Favorites Medely #This Old Man #Let's Go on an Advanture #The Crocadile Song #Our Animal Friends #The Bears Went Over the Mountain #Five Little Butterflies #The More We Play Together #I Love the Holidays #Jingle Bells #Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer #My Dreidel #Suzy Snowflakes #It's Snowing #A Jolly Holly Christmas #Jingle Bell Rock #The Twelve Days of Christmas #Let It Snow Let It Snow Let It Snow #Frosty the Snowman #Winter Wonderland #Habari Gani #Over the River and Through the Woods #Hey Santa Claus #Up on the House Top #Deck the Halls #Sleigh Ride #It's Twinkle Time #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #If You're Happy and You Know It #Welcome to Our Treehouse #The Baby Bop Hop #London Bridge (Instrumental) #Happy Birthday to Me #My Kite #Driving Medely #Hey Look at Me I Can Fly #Happy Birthday to Me (Reprise) #Old Mcdonald Had a Farm #Im Mother Goose #Mother Goose Medely #Old King Cole #Happy Birthday to You #It's a Family Tradition #Imagine #Let Me Call You Sweetheart #Let Me Call You Sweetheart (Reprise) #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Count to Stars #Who's Inside It #Were Gonna Find Away #You Can #Dream (Twinkle Tune) #Let's Sing All the Way Home #You Can Do Anything #Rainbows Follow the Rain #Being Together #Our Friend Barney Had a Band #Over In The Meadow #SMores #Our Friend Barney Has a Face #Shape Up Freeze #Shape Up Freeze (Reprise) #Four Seasons Day #If It Never Ever Rained Again #The Yum Yum Song #The Noble Duke of York #The Clapping Song #A Silly Hat #Castles So High #She'll Be Comin' Round the Mountain #Down By The Station #Bumpin' Up and Down #The Raindrops Song #Colors Makes Me Happy #The More We Get Together #The Rocket Song #Muffin Man Medely #People Helping Other People #It's Halloween Night Tonight #Floating Together So Free #The Sun #Way Up In Outer Space #Winters Wonderful #O Christmas Tree #Christmas Is Our Favorite Time of Year #Jolly Old St. Nicholas #Look Into Santa's Book #Jingle at The Window #Joy to the World (Instrumental) #Wrap It Up #The Dance of the Sugar Plum Faries (Instrumental) #Christmas Medely #The Advanture Song #No Matter Where They Are #I Like Autumn #Apples #S-M-I-L-E #Five Little Owls #Toss in Out a Window #One Two You Know What to Do #You Can Count on Me #Good Morning #I Put a Smile On #Look Both Ways #Colors All Around #My Jeans Are Always Blue #Mixs a Color #A Great Day for Counting #One Two Buckle My Shoe #The Squirrel on the Flying Trapeze #Pennies in My Pocket #Numbers Numbers #Find the Numbers in Your House #Why #The Library #Books are Fun #The Classroom Song #The Alphabet Parade #I am Learning to Spell My Name #That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me #Try and Try Again #Seven Days #Today We Can Say #What Makes a Flower So Pretty #Listen to the Mocking Bird (Barney Version) #Where Is Thumkin #Hickery Dickery Dock #Mary Had a Little Lamb #That How You Made-Rock N Roll #Rock-N-Roll Star #Blue Jay Blues #It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day #Music Is for Evreyone #Do Some Exercise #Row Row Row the Boat #Growing BIg and Tall #You've Got to Be You #Walk Around the Block #Imagine a Place #I Just Can't Wait #Anything Can Happen #I'd Love to Sail #By Myself #Barney's Rockin Nursery Rhymes Medely #Pretty Kitty Blues #Surffin on the World Wide Web #Squishy Sqaushy Washy #Have a Snack #Snackin' On Healthy Foods #Sour Pickle Face #Icky Squishy Gooey Ooey #Count the Stars #Mr. Star #Trying On Dreams #I Glad I Had a Brother #Look at Me Im Dancing #The Gaggle Giggle Wiggle Dance #The Dino Dance #What Shall We Make Today #The Duckies Do #The Popcorn Song #Pumpernickel #Barney's Name Game #I Hear Music Evreywhere #You Can Make Music With Anything #The Elephant Song #Rock Like a Monkey #Icy Creamy Ice Cream #Perfectly Purple Day #When I Old Enough to Join the Band #Welcome to My Tea Party #Best of Friends #How Does This Thing Work #Clip Clop Riding On The Pony #We Like Trucks #Make Way for the Truck #What An Advanture #Had A Little Rooster #The Sharing Hen #Barber, Barber Shave a Pig #So Many Pumpkins #Turkey in The Straw (Barney Version) #Rain Rain Go Away #Barney's Hula Dance #Barney's Hula Dance (Reprise) #Throw Your Hands Up #Move It Like This #Together, Together #What I Like About You #Together With You #Sixs Little Ducks #Oh Where Has My Teady Bear Gone #Me and My Teady #We Like Rocks #Hit the Pinata #Number Limbo #Carnival of Numbers #A Big Parade of Numbers #A Big Parade of Costumes #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Sally the Camel #There are 50 Stars that On Our Flag #Yankee Doodle Boy #Tingalayo #I Can Laugh #Scray Stories #The Marching Song #Clean Up #Oats Peas Beans and Barley Grow #The Little Turtle #The Frog on a Log #Please and Thank You #Good Manners #My Yellow Blankey #Boom Boom An'It Great to Be Crazy #Evreyone is Special #The Barney Bag #Two Little Blackbirds #The Tiger Song #Silly Sounds #The Exercise Song #That What an Island Is #Evreyone is Special (Lullaby Reprise) #When The Circus Comes to Town (Reprise) #Puttin' On a Show (Finale) #Jungle Advanture #Just Imagine #Just Imagine (Reprise) #Just Imagine (Finale) #I Love You (Tune in: This Old Man) End Credits Music *Good Manners